Suicide
by fanfatic08
Summary: Now that I think back, he was the reason behind her death. "I should have known better than to love him." she said as she jumped. Please read and review.


**xxxxxxxooo-ooo-oooxxxxxxx**

**Suicide**

**xxxxxxxooo-ooo-oooxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okay, so I recently noticed that the one I've uploaded for this fic is another fic. I tried looking for the original "Suicide" but couldn't find any copy of it. So, I've rewritten it according to my memory. So, here it is.**

It was quiet throughout the school campus. Almost everybody had gone home. The sound of water droplets, from the faucet that was not tightly closed, gently tapping against the sink can be heard throughout the school's empty grounds. The wind swept through the floor unhindered by crowds of hyper high school students.

Long, reddish brown hair can be seen waving along with the wind at the top of one of the buildings of the infamous Seishun High School, a building that she chose specifically for this. A tall and slim figure was standing on the rooftop's edge. Her hazel eyes gazed at the school she had learned to love before hiding them under her eyelids.

_Flashback…_

The sun was up and the birds were chirping. There was no cloud in sight to indicate the possibility of a rain. She stepped into the gates of Seishun High School with high spirits. It looked like everything was on her side. She went towards the source of the sound of a tennis ball being hit back and forth from a racket and a wall.

"Ryoma-kun?" She said as she watched him stop and turn to her.

"Hn?" Ryoma looked at her.

"Anou…" She said, starting to lose her courage. "R-Ryoma-kun, will you go out with me?" She blurted out, in an effort to get it out before she becomes the coward she is. Her face was red as a tomato.

"Eh?" Ryoma looked at her like she was nuts. "We're already outside."

She stood there as her heart broke into pieces, too small to be able to be put back together.

_End of Flashback…_

"Right, that's why I'm here." She whispered as she opened her eyes. "He didn't even understand what I was saying… From the very start I had no chance." She continued as she looked around. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. Maybe she had cried it all out and there was none left.

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"Sakuno-chan!" a male voice came from a figure standing on the doorway.

Sakuno turned to face the person.

"Don't do this. Think about us. Think about Ryuzaki-sensei, Tomo-chan… and me." He said as he slowly walked towards her. "What do you think will happen if you do this?"

Sakuno just stared at him, her eyes dull.

"Come down." He said as he offered his hand to her.

Sakuno just shook her head. They looked into each other's eyes just as an eagle flew by. Sakuno looked up as did he.

"You know, Ryoma-kun is like an eagle." Sakuno said, still looking up.

He drew his hand back to his side as he looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Eagles fly high. Ryoma-kun soars high, too." Sakuno said looking at him, wearing a weak smile.

He shook his head. "No! He's nothing like an eagle. Eagles know how to love… they have a heart." he said forceful at first but softly at the latter part. "Echizen doesn't…"

"But, eagles fly alone." Sakuno continued as if she didn't hear him. She looked far away. "I should have known better than to love him. I couldn't even fly and yet I wanted to reach him. Now, it's too late."

"It's never too late." He said as he looked at her desperately.

"But, it is for me." She looked at him in the eyes then turned to look below.

"No… Don't…" he said as he took a step forward.

She faced him and wore a small but genuine smile. "Sayonara…" She started. "Fuji-kun." With that said, she stepped off the edge.

She saw his eyes widen and the pain he felt before she felt gravity pulling her down toward the ground that was not soft enough to break her fall.

People say that when you're falling, you just black out. You don't feel anything, hear anything or sense anything. You just come to the realization that you're dead. But they were wrong. You see it. You see everything fall apart. It was slow and painful.

She looked at the slowly disappearing figure at the rooftop. _'Maybe things would be different if I had loved him instead. If only...'_ Sakuno thought as her body collided with the ground.

---

Fuji stood there, not moving just staring at her now dead body. He had helplessly watched everything happen, unable to do anything.

He looked down as he a tear rolled off his cheek. "Why didn't you love me instead?" a question that was left unanswered.

**A/N: Okay, so how was it? I'm not sure if I did a good job in rewriting it though. I can barely remember the original one. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of it. Anonymous and signed reviews are welcome. For those who have read this before, how did I do in rewriting it?**

**Thank you so much. Please support me by reading my other fics. =) **


End file.
